Cuentos que no son cuentos
by patriot117
Summary: La noche donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad, y los cuentos de terror dejan de ser eso... Felices Pesadillas. Conjunto de relatos cortos para la Casita del Horror, del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Dulce Halloween

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Es un fic para la "Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Canción: **La propuesta por _**Sybilla's Song**_

* * *

**Cuentos que no son cuentos.**

_Dulce Halloween_

Es una noche tan hermosa, las estrellas brillantes acompañan el esplendor de la luna llena. El cielo nocturno con su manto estelar me hace sonreír de paz y tranquilidad. Me siento feliz, relajado. Puedo escuchar a lo lejos los pequeños niños ir cantando _trick or treat_, mientras les dan dulces en las casas que festejan esta festividad: Halloween. Yo en lo particular tengo mi propia manera de celebrarlo, y difiere un tanto de aquellos pequeños disfrazados, sin embargo, al final ambos obtenemos lo mismo. Una dulce noche.

— Disculpe, señor — un oficial se me acerca.

— Diga, oficial.

— Solo vengo a cerciorarme si todo está en orden — el oficial de policía me mira con una mirada un tanto extraña, luego la pasa a mi maletín para después volver a mi —. Tiene ya un par de hora solo sentado en esta banca.

— Si, no se preocupe — contesto sonriente —. Solo estoy esperando a una amiga.

El oficial extrañado va hablar cuando a lo lejos escucha como unos adolecentes comienzan a molestar a un grupo de niños que están pidiendo dulces de casa en casa.

— Bien, que tenga una buena noche — dice y parte enseguida hacia donde los adolecentes están molestando a los pequeños.

— Igualmente.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, de lado a lado, le veo partir. No niego que llevo dos horas aquí sentado, solo sonriendo y observando a los niños ir de un lado a otro. Corriendo, cantando y riendo. Puede que se vea extraño, pero este momento es tan especial, aunque le he mentido al oficial. Mi amiga ya está conmigo, disfrutando de esta noche mística y especial. Tomo el cierre del maletín y lo desplazo hasta el otro extremo, dentro una mirada devuelve la mía, una sonrisa acompaña la de mis labios. Allí dentro esta mi castaña, su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna me hace regocijar como un chiquillo.

Mi halloween es simple, pasarlo con el dulce más delicioso que ningún otro caramelo puede ofrecerme. Meto mi mano al maletín para acariciar la cabellera castaña que envuelve la cabeza de mi chica.

— Feliz dulce Halloween, Mimi.

* * *

¡Hola!

De nuevo yo con otra historia para este mes del terror. Ahora traigo este pequeño drabble, que es el inicio de unos cuantos más que tengo en mente, y es que ando inspirado con todas las propuestas que han dejado en "La Casita del Horror"... En esta ocasiona tome la canción propuesta por Sybilla's Song, esas melodías si que son inspiradoras hahaha... Bueno, dejo el rollo y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Felices Pesadillas n.n


	2. Secrets

**Canción:** _Pretty Little Liars_ propuesto por Nats28

**Personajes: **Mimi y Sora

* * *

_Secrets_

—No creía que dos personas pudieran guardar un secreto.

Con la mano acariciaba la suave piel blanca de su mejor amiga. Era tan suave y tibia que al contacto con el frio de su propia piel le resultaba reconfortante.

—A pesar de mis temores, me arriesgue y te conté mi secreto —sonreía una castaña con esos labios carnosos—. Juraste que lo guardarías, me prometiste que lo llevarías a la tumba.

La castaña saco de su bolsa un lápiz labial rojo, giro el tubo dorado y la barra se deslizo hacia arriba. Sujeto a su mejor amiga de la barbilla y le comenzó a pintar los labios, esos que habían perdido su color rosado característico.

—Debes lucir radiante, amiga.

Saco su peine y empezó a cepillar la cabellera roja de su amiga, la chica gozaba ponerla hermosa.

Terminado de peinarla y maquillarla, la tomo una vez más de la barbilla y la obligo a que la viera. La joven a sus pies gemía y luchaba por salir de sus ataduras. Su rostro demostraba desesperación de un terror que jamás había experimentado.

Por última vez metió su mano en el bolso y saco un mazo grande y pesado. Lo observo con un semblante sombrío y se torno hacia su amiga.

—Me convencí que dos personas pueden guardar un secreto, ¿sabes cómo es posible? —recibió el gemido de su pelirroja amiga como respuesta—. Si uno de los dos está muerto.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado... la verdad siento que le falto un poco de intensidad, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. He andado inspirado, por lo que creo me verán muy activo estos días actualizando este fic.

Saludos a todos n.n


	3. Inocencia

**_Cancion:_**La propuesta por_ Sybilla's Song_

_**Personaje: **_Yamato Ishida

* * *

_Inocencia_

El sujeto en la banca ya se ha ido, debo admitir que me ha parecido un tanto sospechoso, esa sonrisa no es normal, y me daba curiosidad ese maletín. Como sea, le he tomado una fotografía por si acaso, aunque con ese largo cabello azulado no es difícil de perderle el rastro en este pequeño pueblo. Apenas me estoy familiarizando con este lugar, y no es que sea de mi desagrado, pero yo soy más de ciudad. Espero que el próximo año me reasignen a un lugar más ampli…

"_Toc, Toc"_

—¡Demonios! —suelto la expresión ante un pequeño grupo de niños que tocan el vidrio de la ventana de la puerta de mi patrulla.

—Señor —habla el pequeño que me asusto. Su voz es temblorosa y eso me pone en alerta—, necesitamos su ayuda.

Suspiro al creer que los adolecentes de hace rato han vuelto hacer de las suyas molestando a los pequeños que han salido a pedir dulces.

—Dime, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

—Hemos escuchado el grito de ayuda de una niña en el puente de piedra.

Escuchar aquello me hace que me ponga enseguida en marcha averiguar lo que me han contado, les digo que vayan a sus casas y que me encargare de todo. Conduzco hasta el puente de piedra, uno antiguo que data, según los del poblado, de la época de la colonización. En el trayecto trato de comunicarme con la base para pedir ayuda, pero mi maldito radio está fallando de nuevo. Me molesta que por ser el nuevo me hayan dado una patrulla con deficiente equipo.

Al llegar al puente enciendo mi linterna, la luz de los albortantes están muy tenues, casi al borde de apagarse y dejar todo a obscuras. Empiezo a inspeccionar el lugar usando el haz de luz que emana de mi linterna, no encuentro ni escucho nada, estoy comenzando a creer que he caído en una broma de esos mocosos cuando percibo un sollozo.

—¿Hay alguien allí?

—Ayúdame, por favor.

La voz es de una niña, por lo agudo puedo decir que de unos ocho años, grita por auxilio. Le empiezo hablar para que su voz me vaya guiando.

—Aquí, el agente Ishida —hablo por mi radio colgado en el pecho cerca del hombro. Solo me responde la estática.

Necesito pedir refuerzos por en caso de que la niña haya sido atrapada por alguna piedra del puente, que por su vejez ya está en un estado deteriorado, o incluso que se haya lastimado de una forma que necesite ayuda inmediata. Mientras camino y le sigo hablando para que me responda, intento comunicarme con la base, pero no logro nada. Intento con mi celular sin ningún éxito.

—Ayúdame.

La voz esta ya a unos pasos debajo del puente, en el arco de en medio y por donde corre el rio. Al acercarme puedo ver una pequeña silueta en el suelo, sentada con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado. Seguro que la pequeña ha tropezado y se ha lastimado el tobillo. Me acerco para ayudarla, mi linterna comienza a fallar dejando todo a obscuras, no logro ver su complexión por lo que, apenas la linterna vuelve a brindarme luz, la alumbro. Es una pequeña rubia, vestida con un vestido en blanco y figuras extrañas de color rosa; su cabellera me cubre su rostro.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

—Ayúdame —habla con desesperación.

—Dime, ¿qué tienes, pequeña?

—Hambre —contesta.

—¿Hambre?

La pequeña asiente mientras levanta su rostro, su larga cabellera se aparte dejando ver una figura demacrada y arrugada, con ojos completamente en negro y unos dientes afilados. Mi corazón da un salto del susto, y mis pies tratan de reaccionar. Soy lento. Pronto tengo encima a la criatura rasgando mi cuello, devorando mi piel, bebiendo mi sangre. Me derrumba y caigo en el suelo golpeándome la cabeza con una roca. Voy perdiendo la conciencia, pero, antes de que todo se vuelva negro, veo al fondo, por donde he llegado, unos pares de pies pequeños que andan hacia mí a toda velocidad. No caí en una broma, caí en una trampa.


	4. Sr Burns

**_Imagen:_ **La propuesta por ****eljefe2000****

**_Personajes: _**Taichi, Sora.

* * *

_Sr. Burns_

Nadie nunca imaginaria que sus pecados pudieran volver por su alma.

Echado en el césped se encuentra un hombre castaño de edad media, viendo horrorizado el cuerpo de una mujer emerger de entre las llamas que consumen su casa. La figura camina a paso lento, con su pierna derecha arrastrado, su larga cabellera roja, como la sangre, y pastosa caen a raudales por su rostro cabizbajo, y en su mano izquierda sujetando un cuchillo grande de la cocina. Sus pecados encarnados en esa piel putrefacta, en ese cuerpo que hace días podía haber tenido su propio calor.

—Hoy pagaras lo que has hecho —la voz de la mujer suena sin siquiera que mueva su boca.

Su larga cabellera le cubre el rostro, excepto la parte inferior. Su piel esta desgarrada, y de la parte superior, oculta, chorrea borbotones de sangre que manchan su camisa blanca, y que hace minutos mancho, al clavarle el cuchillo, con su propia sangre.

Quería huir, pero la herida en su abdomen era tan dolorosa que no le permitía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Horrorizado, solo puede ver como la figura de la mujer está cada vez más cerca; la escena es tan aterradora. Tras la mujer sin vida la casa sigue ardiendo, la decoración de halloween agrega un dote de espanto, y las calabazas con esos rostros tallados parecen sirvientes de la maldad que amenaza con matarlo.

Grita de agonía, maldice de desesperación, con su mano libre lanza terrones de tierra y césped a la figura de la mujer. Sus piernas solo patalean, no avanza ni un centímetro. Su alma se quiebra en gotas de lágrimas.

—Hoy pagaras por todos los asesinatos que has cometido.

—Yo… yo soy ino…

—¡Calla! —grita la mujer.

La cercanía del cuerpo en putrefacción es tal que su aroma a muerte le revuelve el estomago. Se inclina para quedar justo enfrente del castaño atormentado, y se destapa su rostro. Es gris como el resto de su piel, su ojo izquierdo es completamente blanco con toda ausencia de vida, su ojos derecho es solo una cavidad rasgada de la cual la sangre chorrea a borbotones, y su boca muestra una encía sin dentadura (con la carne ennegrecida y hueca como quien se los hubiera arrancado uno a uno).

—Me reconoces —sonrió la personificación de la muerte al ver en los ojos de su víctima el asombro de su presencia— yo fui una de tus tantas victimas, una más de la lista del famoso asesino _Señor Burns_.

Ese rostro era de una mujer que conoció un par de días atrás, la sedujo y la llevo a su casa para aporvecharse de ella. Una vez satisfecho la asesino y quemo su casa, con ella adentro. Era imposible que estuviera allí presente, parada frente a él; juraría que vio arder su cuerpo hasta quedar en ceniza. No era nada lógico su presencia allí.

—No, no, espera.

Sus gritos de súplica, ante la inminente intención de aquella mujer sin vida de matarlo, no fue escuchada. Le clavo tres veces el cuchillo en el pecho, dos veces en la entre pierna, y, para finalizar, lo sujeto de su cabellera revoltosa. Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón las heridas no lo mataron instantáneamente, su agonía se prolongaba a la voluntad del ser venido del inframundo.

—Nos vemos en el infierno —sentencio la mujer rasgando con el frio del metal el cuello del castaño.


	5. Devorador

**_Cancion:_**Propuesta por **Sybilla's Song**

**_Personajes:_ **Izzy, Sora.

* * *

_Devorador_

—El policía nuevo parece tener prisa — suelta mi novio mientras vemos pasar la patrulla a una buena velocidad.

—¿Qué puede pasar en esta ciudad? —contesto mientras me dejo abrazar.

—Tal vez un niño por tanto comer dulces tuvo un paro cardiaco.

Suelto una risa ante la ocurrencia de mi novio. Estar de esta manera, caminando hasta nuestra casa, tomada de su mano, puedo sentirme segura.

Vamos por la acera esquivando pequeños grupos de niños que van de un lado a otro por las casas pidiendo dulces, por fortuna ninguno se ve que tenga planeado tomar en cuenta la opción de hacer travesuras. Digo suerte, porque este año ni alguno otro planeamos entregar dulces.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, Izzy me deja en el sofá de la sala mientras va a la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. Esta noche hace mucho frio, me acurruco en la comodidad del sofá, subo mis piernas y las enrollo.

Me quedo observando a la ventana que tengo enfrente, puedo ver claramente como unos niños, vestidos con esos horribles disfraces, caminan calle arriba. No logro distinguir que es lo que lleva uno de ellos, pero me llama la atención como los demás le van cuidando. Es un tanto sospechoso.

Cuando los veo perderse es que noto la tardanza de mi novio.

—Izzy, ¿por qué tardas, amor?

No hay respuesta, y eso no me gusta. Seguramente me quiere jugar una broma de mal gusto por ser la noche de brujas. Temerosa me levanto del sofá, me dispongo a ir hacia la cocina cuando escucho un extraño ruido parecido a quien busca cubierto en el cajón.

—¿Izzy? Venga, esto no es divertido —el sonido se sigue escuchando, doy pasos lentos al contraste del compaso de mi respiración —. Sabes que odio los sustos.

Sigue sin haber respuesta, y eso me pone de nervios. Es por eso que detesto esta festividad, no me agrada para nada todo lo relacionado con el terror.

—¿Izzy?

Al momento de entrar a la cocina le llamo por última vez. Un grito de horror se me escapa al presenciar como mi novio, arrumbado en la mesa de la cocina, está siendo abierto por el abdomen por un hombre de horrible apariencia.

Al verme entrar, el sujeto desliza el enorme cuchillo desgarrando la piel de mi novio y provocando que las entrañas emerjan. Sangre e intestinos brotan manchando el mantel blanco. El olor y la escena me provocan vomitar, pero ni mi estomago es capaz de reaccionar ante lo que mis ojos presencian.

El hombre me sonríe de una forma que me provoca pavor, me extiende la mano ensangrentada para invitarme a sentar en la silla a su costado.

—Querida, pronto estará la cena.


	6. Escondite

**_Cancion:_ **Hide and Seek, propuesta por **IzzieBlake**

**_Personajes:_ **Takeru, Hikari.

* * *

_Escondite_

Solo la respiración agitada de un pequeño irrumpe la pasividad de su habitación. El silencio solo incrementa la agonía del rubio bajo su cama, oculto de sus peores miedos. Esta aterrado, llorando a tal punto de tener empapada la cara, secretando mocos por sus fosas nasales; dificultando su respiración.

—Puedo oír el eco del temblor de tus jadeos.

Escucha esa voz inocente que tiene toda la noche persiguiéndolo.

— Escóndete bien o te voy a encontrar, pequeño.

Tiembla ante la posibilidad de que esa voz lo pueda encontrar. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda ante la sola idea de estar frente a esos ojos rojos rodeados de negrura.

Los pasos cada vez son más fuertes, se aproximan a su posición, maldice el no haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación. El ruido que produce al respirar le puede advertir donde se está escondido, por lo que al ver los pies descalzos, sobresaliendo de un vestido largo blanco, aparecer al otro lado de la puerta, deja de respirar.

Cierra los ojos, no quería ver, el solo hecho de ver que se estuviera acercando lo deja helado.

—Pronto te hallaré —suelta una risita antes de partir.

Toma dos grandes bocanadas de aire al escuchar que aquellos pies bajan por las escaleras. No es consciente de cuánto ha durado sin respirar, pero no se detiene a pensar en ello y se dispone a salir de su escondite.

El ruido en el piso de abajo le indica que lo está buscando en la cocina, su piel se eriza al imaginar que aquel ente pudiera tomar algún cuchillo para matarlo. Una gota de sudor surca su frente y desciende hasta su cuello. Es fría.

— El juego a un no termina —grita desde abajo para que lo escuche —. Empieza a correr, será divertido hallarte.

Escuchar eso solo hace que sus pies se pongan en dirección a la habitación de sus padres, en su mente no encuentra mejor lugar para esconderse que el closet. Abre la puerta y la cierra con cautela. Se acerca a la mesita de noche de sus padres y en el primer cajón encuentra la llave que abre la puerta del closet.

Mete la llave plateada en la hendidura, la gira y abre la puerta. La respiración es agitada y con flemas. Hace demasiado ruido. Necesita evitar a toda costa hacer cualquier sonido que le haga revelar su posición.

_Toc, toc._

—Estoy frente a tu puerta… entrare aunque no quieras.

Escuchar el resonar de la puerta abriéndose le congela la sangre. No quiere ser encontrado, no por ella. Quiere gritar, pedir ayuda, necesita a sus papás para que lo protejan.

—Ansió ver esos ojos aterrados de cerca.

La voz ya se escucha haciendo eco por las paredes de la habitación. Sus pasos suaves apenas son perceptibles en el suelo alfombrado. Tiene que aguzar el oído para escuchar en que parte de la recamara se encuentra.

—Pronto te hallare —da unos pasos. No la puede ver ya que las puertas de madera son dos tablones grandes y pesados—. No veo que te asomes debajo de la cama, ni a un lado de la ventana —Seguía buscando—. Creo que ahora veré en el closet.

Al escuchar el siguiente lugar de su búsqueda le eriza la piel, su respiración se agita mas no puede evitar que sonidos extraños se produzcan por la mucosidad; el pánico lo domina. Sujeta con tanta fuerza la llave en su mano que se la entierra en su piel, al brote de la primera gota de sangre una sonrisa del ente suena al otro lado de la puerta.

Su única salvación está en que no pueda abrir esas puertas, pero se va corriendo lentamente ante su peor temor. La figura de una niña castaña cubierta con un vestido blanco, descalza y de ojos rojos envueltos en una negrura, como la misma noche sin estrella, se para frente suya.

—Te he encontrado — dice con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos negros con esos puntos rojos se clavaron en él, no oculta su excitación por lo que está por venir —. He ganado, ahora sufre.

La niña se adentra en el closet junto con él, cerrando la puerta lentamente a su espalda. El juego ha terminado.


	7. Ecos

**_Canción_ **propuesta por **Sybilla's Song**

**_Personajes:_**Hikari, Taichi.

* * *

_Ecos_

—_Hazlo, se que puedes._

Habla una voz en mi cabeza, una que llevo años tratando de ignorar. Me quiero enfocar en la mirada intensa de mi hermana, me está platicando sobre su día. No se la verdad. Me he perdido cuando salió de la escuela y fue sabe donde con Takeru.

—_Lo necesitas_ —habla la voz en mi cabeza. Se comienza a desesperar— _Lo necesitamos_.

No quiero escucharlo, si sigue diciendo eso me va convencer, como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho.

Debo ser fuerte, por mi bien y el de mi hermana.

—_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo._

Cierro los ojos y bajo mi cabeza, necesito callar esa voz que resuene en mi mente. Hikari al ver mi reacción me pregunta si todo está bien, que si me siento mal. Finjo estar de lo mejor, no me cuesta trabajo; ya lo hecho tantas ocasiones.

—Mira haya van Izzy y su novia —mi hermana saluda a lo lejos un par de nuestros amigos.

Se nos acercan y comenzamos a platicar, pero, yo sigo en mi propia conversación; se podría decir. La voz me sigue incitando, me quiere obligar hacer cosas que odio, que están mal. No sé qué ha pasado, pero cuando me percato Izzy y su novia se retiran, si no escuche mal, han dicho que van a su casa a pasar una noche tranquila.

Tranquilidad es lo que imploro.

—_Solo hay una manera de tener esa tranquilidad_ —resuena con fuerza la voz—. _Sabes que debes hacerlo._

—_¡No! _

—_Sabes que quieres, vela, tan inocente, es como te gustan._

—_¡Es mi hermana!_

La voz se queda callada, no hay más eco de ella por varios minutos, parece que la he aplacado. Suspiro aliviado de que no me incite a mancharme las manos de sangre una vez más, y menos con la de mi propia familia.

—Hermano, has estado muy callado.

—No pasada nada hermana, todo está bien.

Por el momento lo está, pero, cuando vuela esa voz hacer eco en mi cabeza, no sé si podre resistirla. Hikari me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto. Espero que no estés conmigo cuando regrese, mi dulce hermanita.


	8. No mires atrás

**_Cancion_**propuesta por **Sybilla's Song**

**_Personaje:_ **Takeru y Tù

* * *

_No mires atrás_

Ese sujeto en la banca de la rotonda, el de cabello azulado y con el maletín a un costado, es un demente. Mira que quitarle la vida a su amiga de esa manera, que bárbaro y brutal. Pero creo que es su forma de llevar la festividad. Un dulce halloween ha tenido ese sujeto, su amiga por otro lado...

Oh, y el policía que va en la patrulla… pobre. No sabe que va directo a una trampa. Me pregunto si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda no fiarse de unos pequeños. No lo creo. Llevan varios años haciendo la misma jugarreta, lo único que cambia es la víctima. La inocencia es un arma muy efectiva.

Pero los que más me llaman la atención son esa pareja, el pelirrojo y su novia caminan alegres. Si supieran que esta noche tendrán una cena un tanto excéntrica, ¿seguirían sonriendo? Supongo que no. El no festejar esta fecha del año no te exenta a que alguien más la festeje contigo.

–_¡Izzy!_

Que linda voz tiene esa castaña. No me imagino que reacción tendría si supiera lo que la voz en la cabeza de su hermano le está diciendo sobre ella. Debo admitir que hasta a mi me da un tanto de escalofrió. Sería una lástima que le sucediera algo a tan linda jovencita. Es bueno saber que vivirá otro año, el siguiente no se que pueda pasar. Tal vez le pida su número.

En pocas palabras, esta noche ha sucedido de todo ¿no lo crees? Si, te pregunto a ti que me estás leyendo. Hemos tenido una noche muy movida. Asesinos, dementes, criaturas nocturnas, caníbales, espectros. Una gran variedad de sucesos terroríficos. ¿Cuál es el que más te ha dado miedo? Creo que ese es el mismo que a mí me ha hecho erizar la piel del miedo esta noche, a no ser por ese otro caso… como sea, eso será para otra ocasión.

Mejor me voy despidiendo, aun hay asuntos que atender. Espero lo hayan pasado bien, su amigo Takeru les desea un feliz halloween… ¡oh!, y sobre la respiración que sientes en la nuca… mejor no mires atrás.


End file.
